It is known to provide coils having a high current-carrying capacity by bending, winding, forming, or similarly shaping a metal alloy, having a high electrical conductivity, e.g. copper or a copper alloy, to produce a round, square, rectangular or other shape helix having a desired internal cross section. As the current-carrying capacity of such a coil, e.g. for use in power equipment such as inductors or transformers, increases, the cross section of each turn must also be increased to the point that bending of the bar becomes increasingly difficult and to the point that problems can arise at each bend. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system for producing coils of high-current-carrying capacity which will not be limited by the need to bend, wind or form heavy bar stock.